Hedwig's Temper
by rachybaby
Summary: Harry's just been attacked by the Dementors and Hedwig's been sent to Grimmauld Place for answers.


**A/N: I'm currently listening to the audio books read by Stephen Fry and while listening to **_**The Order of the Phoenix**_** this idea hit me.**

**Hedwig's Temper**

Hedwig soared through the sky the frog still in her mouth and the three scrolls attached to her leg, she flapped her wings hard, Harry had been very angry when she'd returned to the house and had demanded that she deliver three letters to Ron, Hermione and Sirius. In the distance she could see the lights of the city in which she knew Sirius, Ron and Hermione lived in a dark house, she flapped her wings again desperate to complete the job Harry had sent her on. She was still angry at him for being horrible to her but was looking forward to taking it out on Hermione, Ron and Sirius to get nice long answers for Harry, not that she knew why. The lights were beneath her now and slowly she flew lower and lower looking for the dark house that was her destination, she spotted it and flew straight at the window where she knew red hair Ron Weasley and brown haired Hermione Granger would be, she was right and fluttered down on to the window sill. She quickly ate the frog in her beak and tapped on the window, Ron looked up grinned and hurried to let Hedwig in.

"Wondered when you'd turn up" he said to her as she hopped into the room.

"Letters from Harry?" said Hermione.

Hedwig hooted and glared at them, she opened her wings and fluttered over to the bed where Hermione was sat and hooted again. Hermione quickly took the three letters from Hedwig and unrolled them. "There's one for me, you and Sirius" she said. "Oh dear, he's rather angry". She passed one to Ron who quickly read the letter and cringed.

"Damn! We can't tell him anything!" Hedwig let out and angry squawk and took off and fluttered over to him and began to peck him with her beak and scratch him with her talons. "OI! Ow! Back off you crazy owl!"

"Oh no, Harry must have told her not to come back without answers" said Hermione looking upset. Hedwig hooted at her, pausing in her attack on Ron. "You think we should interrupt the meeting and give Sirius his version on the note?" Hedwig swopped over to her and started attacking her.

"That's a yes from Hedwig" muttered Ron sucking on his bleeding index finger.

"Stop it Hedwig! We can't tell him anything we promised!" Hedwig screeched and intensified her attack on Hermione. Harry had made her promise and she was going to get his answers from them. "Alright! We'll interrupt the meeting!" Hedwig settled on her shoulder and glared at her, "Come on Ron" they got up and went downstairs and knocked on the kitchen door.

Lupin opened it, "Ron, Hermione what's wrong?" he asked.

"Letters from Harry" said Hermione holding out the one for Sirius, "It _can't_ wait".

"Oh ok, give it to me and I'll give it to Sirius" said Lupin holding out his hand for the letter.

Hermione was just handing it over when Hedwig swopped off her shoulder grabbed the scroll and flew into the room with a shriek and shot at Sirius who ducked.

"Ow! Hedwig!" cried Hermione looking down at her scratched hand.

"Oi! Calm down you crazy owl!" shouted Sirius.

Lupin turned and Ron and Hermione could see Hedwig pecking and scratching Sirius as he opened the scroll.

"I'm reading it!" he snapped at her and she fluttered down to the table top and glared at Sirius.

"Read it out Sirius it must to important", said Lupin.

"I've just been attacked by Dementors, and I might be expelled from Hogwarts. I want to know what's going on and when I'm going to get out of here." Sirius read and everyone groaned.

Hedwig let out another shriek and unfurled her wings, a woman with purple hair laughed, "He's told her to get answers".

Sirius groaned and looked at the owl, "We can't put anything in writing but we can go and get him" Hedwig folded her wings and hooted in a tone that clearly said 'you had better'.

"Can we help?" said Ron eagerly.

"No" said Lupin firmly, "Back upstairs both of you and take Hedwig" Hedwig turned her angry amber glare on him. She unfurled her wings and flew up to the ceiling and flapped her wings to keep herself there.

"Let her stay, at least she'll stop attacking people if she knows we're going to get Harry" said Sirius and Hedwig swopped down and landed on his shoulder.

"Oh very well" said a woman with red hair Hedwig recognised as Ron's mother. She watched as Lupin closed the door and sat back down.

"Alright, how do we get Harry out of there?" he asked.

"Well we need to get the Dursley's out of the way first" said Sirius and Hedwig hooted in agreement. Sirius reached up a scratched and bitten hand and stroked her.

She listened happily as the people around the table discussed how to get Harry away from four Privet Drive.

**A/N: Like? Review?**


End file.
